kidicarusfandomcom-20200223-history
Hewdraw
Hewdraw (ヒュードラ Hyuudora) is a large, serpentine monster and reccuring boss in the Kid Icarus series. It is proven to be one of Pit's largest foes and is very dangerous in battle. Over the years, it has undergone some of the most dramatic changes in the series history, gaining two additional heads as well as the ability to speak, fly, and breath fire. Characteristics Hewdraw was once a single serpent that lived within a large pool of lava. It was light purple in coloration, had two webbed ears, and was armed with many sharp teeth in addition to a pair of larger fangs. Years later, Hewdraw grew into a much larger and stronger beast, now possessing three heads in which each one has its own unique personallity, trait and power as well. Because of this dramatic change, the monster is like three distinct characters in one. Appearances Kid Icarus "The Gatekeeper of the Overworld fortress. It suddenly lurches out of the water to attack Pit. Its body is like a smooth snake. It's a powerful enemy and difficult to defeat." Hewdraw is the Gatekeeper for the Overworld's Fortress, guarding the Three Sacred Treasures' Sacred Casket. The combat area consists of platforms over a lake of lava (looking suspiciously like a Hot Springs after he's defeated...which it's not), and Hewdraw's tactics consists of diving in and out of the lava, hoping to catch Pit in its jaws. It has no projectiles of its own, so as long as Pit can avoid physical contact, Hewdraw will fall pretty easily. This fight can be much easier with Centurions, since their arrows will stretch across the entire area. Pit must be careful with positioning these fellows, though, as a lunge from Hewdraw could easily knock out all three in one fell swoop. Hit Points Damage Hearts Score (Experience) 200 3 0 8000 ---- Kid Icarus: Uprising In Kid Icarus: Uprising, Hewdraw reappears as the boss of ''Heads of the Hewdraw'', more inspired by the Hydra than before. Not only does he have three different heads, but each one seems to have a distinct personality and mindset. In addition, each head has a different voice, and they seem to argue with each other frequently. The first boss battle shown to begin at the start of a mission, sent by Medusa to attack Skyworld in retaliation for the defeat of Dark Lord Gaol, Hewdraw is destroyed by Pit prior to two of his heads being blown off him. However, able to live without their body, the two Hewdraw heads proceed to run amok in the city. While one head is defeated thanks to Palutena dosing Pit with a monster pheromone to get his attention, the other completely regenerated into a new single-headed Hewdraw that Pit defeats. Blue Hewdraw The blue head of Hewdraw is seemingly the friendliest of the three, and will actually greet Pit with a cheerful "hello" on multiple occasions. Despite this, he still very much wants to eat the angel and will initially try to lure Pit into coming within his reach. The blue head also appears to be the calmest of the three, although he doesn't seem to care much for his brothers, considering them as nothing more than "deadweight". He shows a certain vainity in his last moments, saying "NO! I'm too pretty to die!" His voice is also noticeably deeper compared to the other two heads. Under certain circumstances, the blue head will fall victim to one of Pit's outrageous puns at the end of the first Hewdraw battle. Purple Hewdraw The purple head of Hewdraw appears to be the most intellegent of the three, initionally displaying a sense of self-respect. However, despite him being smarter, he also has the worst tendancy to ignite arguments with his fellow heads. In addition, the purple head is shown to be a bit literal minded when conversing with Pit before battle. His voice is higher pitched and almost identical to that of the violet head. During his last moments, he compliements Pit and tells him he is proud of the angel, showing a high degree of respect. Judging by the color of the rest of Hewdraw's body, the purple head likely has the most control over its entire being and may be the original Hewdraw. Violet Hewdraw The violet head of Hewdraw seems to be the most impulsive and irritable of the three, focusing more on its hunger than the situation at hand. While he can get annoyed rather easily, this head does display more maturity than the other heads at times. This is shown when he tries to convince the others not to argue when they have company (Pit, in this case). Aside from these rare cases of decency, the violet head tends to yell and/or whine most of the time. If he's the last head in the first Hewdraw battle, Pit will irritate him with a "no right" pun. His voice is higher pitched and almost identical to that of the purple head. Quoted Speech In a gameplay clip of Uprising, Hewdraw's three heads could be seen arguing with each other, being the only known beast aside from Pandora and Medusa being capable of speech so far. The three heads each have a distinct voice, with the bluish head having the deepest voice, and the purple and violet heads having the highest pitched. Their arguing begins when each of their heads interrupts Pit when trying to have the last word before battle. At that point they start bickering with each other until they finally agree to attack together, commencing the boss fight. Their notable dialogue at the start of the battle is as follows: Hewdraw (Blue Head): "Hello there!"' '' Hewdraw (Purple Head): ''"It's snack time!" '' Hewdraw (Violet Head):"Mm! What a tender little morsel!"'' Pit: "I am NOT a piece of meat!" Hewdraw (Violet Head): "What did you say?" Hewdraw (Purple Head): "Technically you are." Hewdraw (Blue Head): "Just come a little closer." Pit: "Get ready, 'cause it's time for-" Hewdraw (Violet Head): "Total annihilation!" Hewdraw (Blue Head): "Bone-crushing destruction!" Hewdraw (Purple Head): "Face-stomping carnage!" (Moment of silence) Hewdraw (Purple Head): "It was MY turn to have the last word!" Hewdraw (Blue Head): "Oh, give it a rest." Hewdraw (Violet Head): "Let's not argue in front of company." Hewdraw (Purple Head): "Cram a sock in it, foot face!" Hewdraw (Blue Head): "I'm soooo sick of you guys." Hewdraw (Violet Head): "Me?! What did I do?!" Hewdraw (Blue Head): "Knock it off already!" Hewdraw (Violet Head): "YOU knock it off!" Hewdraw (Purple Head): "I can't believe this is my life." Hewdraw (Blue Head): "Can we go home and watch TV now?" Hewdraw (Violet Head): "Would everyone just shut it?! Hewdraw (Purple Head): "Someone put me out of my misery. Hewdraw (Violet Head): "Did I mention I'm starving? Hewdraw (Purple Head): "And you think we're not?! Pit: "Um... Now what?" Palutena:'' "This is never going to end... Just go ahead and attack."'' Hewdraw (Blue, Purple & Violet Heads): "EVERYONE SHUT UP AND FOCUS!" Captain N: The Game Master Hewdraw appeared in the episode "Mr. & Mrs Mother Brain" where it appears to be a rabbit-like snake. Curiously, it also has a shell on its back and it was flying even though it has no wings (Hewdraw wasn't flying previously, merely diving in and out of the acid lake, although it gains this ability in Uprising). Gallery HewdrawPict.png|Hewdraw from Kid Icarus. Hewdraw1.jpg|Hewdraw preparing an attack. HewdrawCard.png|Hewdraw's AR Card artwork. Trivia *Hewdraw is named after the Hydra in Greek mythology, a multi-headed serpent that was ultimately defeated by Heracles. However, in contrast to the myth of the Hydra, Hewdraw is not capable of growing additional heads. Instead, the heads that are cut off are able to grow new bodies. *The Hewdraw also shares some similarities to Pokemon's Dodrio. Both have three head each with their own distinct personalities. Their heads both have the tendency to bicker. Both are able to fly however it is very illogical that they can fly. *In Kid Icarus: Uprising, it is interesting to note that one of Hewdraw's heads asks if they could go home to watch TV. It is currently unknown how a three-headed dragon came about owning a television set, or if it may have stated this simply for comical effect. *In Kid Icarus: Uprising, based on the color schemes of Hewdraw's three heads, the middle one is likely the original Hewdraw that was faced in Kid Icarus. *The scene with the Hewdraw heads arguing with each other may have been inspired by that of the self-bickering Three-Headed Knight in the movie Monty Python and the Holy Grail. Depending on which Head is left last, the Hewdrew reborn will have different dialogue based on the head that survived. Category:Enemies Category:Kid Icarus Bosses Category:Bosses Category:Uprising Bosses Category:Kid Icarus enemies Category:Uprising enemies Category:Kid Icarus: Uprising Category:Of Myths and Monsters enemies Category:Villains Category:Kid Icarus Anime Category:Underworld Army